


Le Monstre de ses Cauchemars

by Calimera



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: C'était terrifiant de constater à quel point un rêve pouvait vite se transformer en cauchemar...





	Le Monstre de ses Cauchemars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> **Premier (et dernier ?) fanwork dans ce fandom \o/**
> 
> **Cette fanfic a été écrite l'année dernière à l'occasion de l'échange d'Halloween organisé par andersandrew sur LiveJournal, et elle a également été écrite pour elle puisque je me suis inspirée d'une des thématiques d'Halloween qu'elle a choisi, et qui était "Rêves et cauchemars".**
> 
> **Disclaimer : L'affreux clown et le Club des Ratés ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'heureuse propriété de Stephen King. Je ne fais que les emprunter.**
> 
> **Pour cette fic, j'ai choisi la version originale du nom du clown, à savoir Pennywise au lieu de Grippe-Sou.**
> 
> **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Le soleil illuminait les friches dans toute sa splendeur, et Bill Denbrough avait la tête dans les nuages. Allongé dans l'herbe – les bras croisés derrière la tête, l'herbe lui chatouillant doucement les chevilles et la chaleur du soleil caressant sa peau – il se perdait dans la contemplation du ciel estival, bercé par le chant des oiseaux et le bruit des grillons.  
  
Deux petites mains couvrirent ses yeux, et une voix enfantine lui parvint aux oreilles :  
  
\- Devine qui c'est !  
  
Bill sourit. Comme s'il aurait eu besoin de ses yeux pour le reconnaître ! Il se prit pourtant au jeu :  
  
\- Hmm… je ne sais pas. Est-ce que c'est le vi – vilain gnome des b – bois ?  
  
Un petit pouffement de rire se fit entendre au-dessus de lui, puis les petites mains se dégagèrent pour laisser apercevoir Georgie.  
  
\- Mais non voyons ! C'est Georgie !  
  
\- Tu crois ? J – J'étais pas loin de la vérité pour – pourtant, le taquina Bill en se mettant en position assise face à son frère.  
  
\- J'suis pas un gnome, Billy ! bouda Georgie. Ça n'existe pas les gnomes !  
  
\- Bi- bien-sûr qu'ils existent, protesta faussement Bill, m-même qu'ils ont une sale t-tronche comme toi !  
  
\- Non, c'est toi qui a une sale tronche, lui répondit Georgie en tirant sa langue.  
  
\- Sale tronche toi- toi-même ! taquina Bill.  
  
Ils rirent tous les deux aux éclats, et Bill se laissa retomber dans l'herbe, se sentant plus euphorique que jamais. Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait ri avec son frère, cela lui semblait être une éternité. À ses côtés, Georgie se mit debout et sa main vint trouver celle de son frère et se mit à la tirer en sa direction, comme pour l'inciter à se mettre debout lui-aussi.  
  
\- Viens Bill, viens ! Suis-moi !  
  
Bill était tenté de taquiner son frère un peu plus, de faire semblant d'avoir du mal à se lever pour inciter son frère à redoubler d'effort, et l'attirer à lui lorsque Georgie se serait davantage rapproché de lui, mais il n'en fit rien. La bonne humeur de son frère était contagieuse, et il se sentait près à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde s'il l'aurait voulu.  
  
De bonne grâce, Bill se leva et se laissa entraîner par son frère. Celui-ci se mit à courir aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient, et à rire alors qu'il entraînait son frère dans les friches.  
  
\- Allez viens Bill ! Viens !  
  
Et Bill se mit à sourire encore plus, peut-être même aussi à rire. Un doute, pourtant, naquit dans son esprit. Il se demanda s'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de venir dans les friches avec Georgie et quand il les avait montrées à son frère. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Noyé sous les rires de Georgie, le doute alla se placer au fond de son esprit. Cela n'avait peut-être aucune importance, et Bill préféra se laisser entraîner par Georgie. Il ne se souvenait plus avoir été aussi euphorique.

\- Ge – Georgie, où est-ce que tu nous emmène ?  
  
\- Viens, Bill ! Je t'emmène jouer !  
  
\- À qu – quoi tu veux jouer ?  
  
Georgie s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face, un sourire complice sur les lèvres, comme s'il lui cachait quelque chose et Bill eut, sans savoir pourquoi, un affreux pressentiment. Le sentiment que quelque chose…  _clochait_.  
  
\- C'est un jeu qu'on m'a appris. Tu verras, c'est très amusant !  
  
\- C'est quoi ?  
  
Le regard Georgie s'illumina en une lueur étrange que Bill n'arrivait à décrire. Georgie approcha son visage du sien, comme s'il voulait lui dévoiler un secret.  
  
-  _ **On va flotter !**_  
  
La voix de Georgie s'était muée en quelque chose d'affreux et de terrifiant, alors que le chant des oiseaux et le cri des grillons s'étaient tus.  
  
Le cœur de Bill manqua un battement, et il essaya de dégager sa main de la prise de Georgie, mais la petite main de son frère se resserra sur la sienne en une grippe ferme et presque douloureuse.  
  
Alors que Bill prenait conscience de ce qui se produisait, l'atmosphère changea autour de lui. L'herbe verte était à présent grise et morte, le ciel prit la teinte d'un crépuscule précoce et triste, avec des nuances grise et violette. La douce brise d'été avait disparu, pour ne laisser apparaître qu'un calme inquiétant.  
  
\- Tu… tu… t'es pas Georgie ! s'exclama Bill, le cœur battant sous sa poitrine sous le poids de la réalisation, et sur ce qu'il devinait se cacher sous l'apparence de son frère.  
  
« Georgie » lui sourit, et la teinte de ses yeux s'illumina en une étrange lueur jusqu'à devenir jaune. Un jaune inquiétant, menaçant,  _familier_. L'estomac de Bill se retourna dans sa poitrine et, sans réfléchir, presque instinctivement, il dégagea sa main et poussa Georgie loin de lui.  
  
La force du coup fit tomber l'enfant par terre, sans un bruit. Le corps de Georgie resta un moment immobile sur le sol, si bien que Bill se demanda s'il l'avait assommé, mais très vite le corps de Georgie se mit à changer. Des tremblements violents saisirent le petit corps, comme possédé. Puis, un bras s'allongea brusquement, puis l'autre. Puis virent les jambes, et Bill eut une vision d'horreur du petit corps de son frère avec deux bras et deux jambes trop grands pour lui.  
  
-  _ **Oh ce n'est pas très gentil ça, ce n'est pas très gentil, ce n'est pas très gentil…**_  
  
Puis le corps se redressa brusquement en position assise, tel une marionnette que l'on venait juste de mettre en action. La tête était penchée, si bien que Bill ne pouvait voir le visage de Georgie. Puis, lentement, la chose devant lui se mit debout et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ce fut l'affreuse silhouette de Pennywise qui lui fit face.  
  
La tête relevée, les yeux jaunes brillant de malice, Pennywise l'observait avec une moue.

\- Ce n'était pas très gentil, Billy, tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à être gentil avec ton frère ?

\- Es – es – espèce de salaud ! cracha Bill. T'as tué mon frère et tu oses prendre son app – apparence !

Pennywise eut une petite moue déçue. Une main gantée vint agripper celle de Bill dans une poigne de fer tandis qu'il utilisait son autre main pour tapoter la joue de Bill.

\- Et malpoli avec ça. Qu'allons-nous faire de toi, B – B – Billy ?

Bill tenta en vain de dégager sa main de la prise du clown, mais la main de Ça ne fit que se resserrer davantage au point que la peau du poignet de Bill vira au blanc.

\- Tut – tut – tut, tu ne voudrais pas me faire faux bond Bill ? Pas quand nous sommes  _ **enfin ensemble toi et moi !**_

Ça rapprocha son visage du sien, si proche que Bill pouvait sentir l'haleine puante de la créature face à lui, une odeur nauséabonde de chair humaine putréfiée.

\- Tu vois, Billy, j'ai toujours pensé que Georgie était spécial. Spécial pour avoir été le premier enfant après mon réveil…

\- E – Espèce de…

\- … J'ai compris ensuite que ce qui était aussi spécial chez Georgie,  _ **c'était son grand frère !!**_

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Un petit garçon si courageux, et si  _désespéré_  de trouver son frère, et le premier à me donner la chasse. Je dois avouer que je suis curieux… et définitivement en appétit ! Oh oui, tu seras délicieux mon garçon, toi et tes petits amis !

\- On – on vous buttera ! s'écria Bill avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir, et avec plus de bravoure qu'il ne possédait en cet instant. On vous retrouvera et on vous tu – tuera !

Une expression de dérision s'installa sur le visage du clown, et Ça se mit à rire. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, et Bill eut l'impression que ses cauchemars allaient être hantés par ce rire angoissant.

\- Me tuer ? Me tuer ? Vous mourrez avant même d'avoir essayé !

La bouche de Ça se tordit en un rictus cruel, et à la fois presque condescendant, étrangement à la façon d'un parent reprenant son enfant sur une bêtise. Une main gantée vint une nouvelle fois trouver la joue de Bill, et la caressa doucement. Un geste étonnamment tendre de la part d'un monstre.

\- Mais vous… mais toi… Je vais vous dévorer et vous garder en moi, à travers les lumières mortes, où vous vivrez éternellement.

\- Non ! Jamais !

Ça recommença à rire, dans son euphorie d'une victoire qu'il pensait proche et sienne. Ça continua à rire et à rire, jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Du liquide noir commença alors à couler le long de sa gueule, toujours sous les rires de l'affreux personnage.

Le dégoût se mélangea à la peur et à la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Ça, et l'emporta sur lui, et Bill fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Ses dents allèrent mordre la main qui tenait sa joue, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, espérant faire couler le sang et retirer l'odieux contact.

Ça retira sa main brusquement, tout rire s'étant envolé, et Bill profita de cette distraction pour retirer sa main de la prise du clown et s'enfuir loin du clown.

\- Tu peux courir, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper éternellement Billy, lui hurla Ça, À la fin, je t'aurais toi et tes petits copains ! Je vous croquerai, savourerai votre chair et votre peur ! Vous irez tous flotter avec moi !

Et, alors qu'il courrait de plus en plus vite pour échapper au monstre, Bill pouvait entendre toujours plus clair et fort, comme si Ça était toujours près de lui, les paroles inquiétantes du clown, résonnant comme une mélodie mortelle :

-  _ **Vous croquer, vous cuire, vous savourer ! Croc, croc, croc ! Je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de vous ! Croc, croc, croc !**_

Bill continua de courir, si vite et si fort qu'il le pouvait, au point de sentir son cœur battre furieusement contre sa poitrine et ses poumons exploser. Alors qu'il tentait d'échapper au clown et ses paroles, le paysage autour de lui devint de plus en plus flou jusqu'à devenir noir. Il remarqua, avec effroi, que cette obscurité commençait à se refermer sur lui. Et, avant qu'elle ne l'engloutisse tout entier, Bill entendit les dernières paroles du clown :

-  _ **C'était un plaisir de discuter avec toi, mon petit ami, passe quand tu veux !**_

Et il partit d'un rire tonitruant, effrayant alors que les ténèbres se renfermèrent sur lui, puis…

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre.

Il lui fallu un moment d'adaptation, alors que son esprit jonglait entre le rêve et la réalité, pour se rendre compte qu'il venait de rêver et qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. À travers sa fenêtre, on pouvait voir les premières lueurs du jour, ce qui rassura Bill quelque peu.

_Un rêve… rien qu'un rêve..._

Il soupira, et crut qu'il allait pleurer de soulagement. Il était dans sa chambre, et il allait retrouver ses amis plus tard dans la journée. Cette pensée seule fit se calmer légèrement les battements rapides de son cœur.

C'est encore tremblant qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, la sueur faisant coller son haut de pyjama à sa peau. Il ouvrit un robinet et le contact de l'eau froide sur sa peau lui fit du bien.

Mais alors qu'il porta une nouvelle fois de l'eau à sa figure, il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal.

Son poignet portait les marques d'une main, plus grande que la sienne, qui aurait trop serré la peau.

**Author's Note:**

> **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
